


Figurines

by FlyingShibaInu



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Gen, Sad Ending, Whump, it's not exactly sad but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingShibaInu/pseuds/FlyingShibaInu
Summary: Taking care of an android shouldn't take a toll on him like this.[No Persona no Shadow AU, Aigis is still android]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Figurines

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Ken wishing Aigis could be human.
> 
> Phew! I have not written anything P3 related in so long. I was in Ace Attorney a lot lately! These few days will be me trying to get into college by any means necessary, so yes I am dropping this very old (and unedited) WIP and disappear again.

Ken could spare once or twice a week for this job. He went to the chairman's luxurious place. Ikutsuki greeted him and lead him to a door. It opened.

Ken entered his lab, her lab. The lab which Ikutsuki was the owner, but Aigis was the resident.

Aigis had studied in Gekkoukan for half a year before she was returned here and deactivated. Ken was in that dormitory when it happened. Aigis was far from being human. The chairman had collected the files from studying her behavior in a social environment and went back to reprogramming her for a year.

Ken was no longer in fifth grade. He's a middle school student now, and his dorm mates were now in university. Middle school wasn't too bad. Ken managed just fine.

And Shinjiro… It had been more than a year and he still had not gained conscious. Being in a coma for so long can't be good, his brain must have been damaged. Akihiko seemed to have accepted that.

Then a person contacted him one day. It was that chairman, something about his android. Ken never thought he had to be the one leading her into the real world. The offer was nice. The chairman paid him well. The android, she was beautiful.

After Ikutsuki finished typing on the computer connected to the android, Aigis opened her eyes. She looked at them.

"Ikutsuki Shuji. Amada Ken."

She remembered him.

* * *

He thought of a certain blonde haired girl he had to go out with today.

Girl… not girl, a robot, _an android._

Ken reintroduced Aigis to the world. He led her through the hallway, through the park, through the mall. They had gone to dinner and watched movies.

And every time he went back to the lab to return her, he wished he didn't have to...

To return her? No, he knew Aigis must be returned to her owner, of course. Keeping her would be kidn-stealing of property. Ken was not a thief.

To say goodbye?

There would always be the next time. Ken's job wouldn't end so soon. A week later, he would come back to take her away from, and back to, the lab.

No, not that.

To say goodbye to an android was completely a waste of time. It was meaningless, unnecessary.

Goodbye was hard, yet Ken kept doing it.

"You don't get it," Ken said. _You never will._

Aigis blinked. She probably blinked every fifteen seconds to imitate a real human.

"Anyway, goodbye. See you next time, Aigis."

* * *

Ken hurried back to his apartment and slumped onto the couch. He's tired...

The emotion. The response he wished she could show. Aigis knew more about facial expression and appropriate comeback thanks to her time in Gekkoukan and the time with him.

Ryoji had amnesia, but he still had feelings. It took him a year to remember everything after graduation day. Kirijo managed to find his parents' corpse…

Even if you have memory loss, you can't get rid of feelings. Memories aren't the only thing that makes us human.

So, how human is Aigis? She has all the memories. She has all these complex machinery parts. Sha can talk. She can imitate humans.

But Ken does not feel like he is breaking any of Aigis' wall. She isn't any closer to being human. Ken has to accept that.

After a few months, the experiment was called off by Ikutsuki. It is impossible to make Aigis imitate human any better than this.

Ken returned home that day, and he cried.


End file.
